The Cookie Selling Wars
by Selenese
Summary: Ichigo knows that Rukia gets impressed over the simplest human world things, but when his younger sister Yuzu tells Rukia about the "wonders" of being a Girl Scout, Ichigo decides to intervene in the only way he knows how. Become an undercover Boy Scout.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ichigo knows that Rukia gets impressed over the simplest human world things, but when his younger sister Yuzu tells Rukia about the "wonders" of being a Girl Scout, Ichigo decides to intervene in the only way he knows how. Become an undercover Boy Scout. Ichiruki! **

"Yuzu,"

A small petite girl looked up at the sound of her name, her large brown eyes staring questionably at the tall boy standing over her.

"What is it, Ichi-ni?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in slight confusion, strands of her light brown hair falling into her face.

Ichigo Kurosaki stared down at his younger sister, who was currently surrounded with boxes of Girl Scout cookies. Boxes of Thin Mints, Samoas, Do-Si-Dos, Lemon Chalet Cremes, Dulce de leche, Tagalongs, Thanks U Berry Much, and Trefoils all stacked in perfectly neat piles scattered about in the living room of the Kurosaki residence.

"Er..What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, lifting his hand and scratching the back of his neck. Amber eyes observing the mess that he was pretty sure that he'd have to clean up later.

_Like hell I will…_

"Well," started a happy Yuzu, her eyes beginning to shine with pride as she gestured toward the stash that hung loosely across her shoulder. "I'm a girl scout and I'm going to be selling cookies to the people of Katakura Town!" The young girl exclaimed, clasping her hands together against her chest.

"Whoever sells the most cookies will receive a prize-"

Ichigo, who had lose interest awhile ago, let his mind wonder to a certain raven haired shinigami. On their way home, Rukia's soul pager had alerted them to a hollow somewhere East of Katakura. Ichigo had reached for his substitute shinigami badge when she had stopped his actions by smacking him in the back of the head.

"_It's alright, Ichigo." Rukia said, sticking her nose up into the air with Kuchiki pride, "It's a weak hollow. Nothing I can't handle."_

_The orange head scowled down at his short companion, still clutching the badge in his hands._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to go...just you…alone...Nobody else-"_

"_Shut up I'll be fine."_

_And with that, the soul reaper popped Chappy in her mouth, exited her gigai and flash stepped away towards the disturbance, leaving a slightly worried Ichigo to continue the journey home alone._

It had been thirty minutes. Surely purifying a hollow didn't take that long…

The sudden sound of the front door swinging open threw the strawberry out of his thoughts.

_Speak of the devil._

Rukia Kuchiki appeared in the living room moments later, smirking at Ichigo's expression.

"Hi, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu greeted, shifting her gaze to her momentarily before going back to arranging her cookie boxes.

"Hello, Yuzu," The short raven haired girl replied, smiling gently at Ichigo's younger sibling, "What have you been up to?" she asked, her violet gaze shifting to the cookie boxes.

"Well.."

Ichigo scowled at Rukia, tuning out Yuzu as she retold what she had just spoken of earlier. Rukia, fully aware of Ichigo's eyes on her shifted her body so that her back was towards him. Ichigo's left eye twitched in irritation at the lack of acknowledgement from his partner. He turned his eyes back to Yuzu.

"-and I really want to win the prize," Yuzu continued, placing a hands underneath her chin in contemplation, her large brown eyes shining with excitement as she explained, "I heard that we're getting something really neat!"

Ichigo glanced over to Rukia and instantly regretted it. He resisted to roll his eyes but ended up doing so anyway as he took in her expression.

_Aw Damn…_

Simple things interested Rukia, little things that today anyone would take for granted or not give much thought about. It was because she was not at all used to human life. Things like cars, gaming systems, and manga fascinated her to no end. Though there were things found in the living world that she was not fond of. Juice boxes are a good example of this, for she simply could not understand why humans made it so hard to open the contraptions.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo..how do you open this thing?" Rukia stared down at the rectangular container, trying her best to give it the ultimate Kuchiki death glare.<em>

_Ichigo smirked._

"_It's a juice box. Just take the straw off the back and push it through the hole."_

_Rukia scanned the box over, her eyes narrowing, thinking Ichigo lied to her._

"_Don't be foolish. I see no straw."_

_With a sigh Ichigo reached for the container but Rukia only pulled it out of reach. Frowning, Ichigo reached for it again, his usual scowl back in place though his eyes were amused._

"_Oi, don't you want me to open it?"_

_She bit her lip for a moment uncertain while Ichigo rolled his eyes._

"_It's only a juice box, Rukia. Damn, you're acting like I want it or something."_

"_You don't have to take it…just teach me how to open it." She answered stubbornly._

_Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible before reaching over her petite frame. He stood behind her, his arms on either side of her while his hands grasped her small wrists. Rukia's cheeks colored momentarily at their closeness but she immediately regained control of her emotions. She was a Kuchiki, she wouldn't be swayed but something as simple as-_

Oh shit he's pressing against me.

_Ichigo seemed oblivious to the effect he had on the petite soul reaper, and innocently guided her hands toward the location of the straw. He gently tugged on her fingers, plucking the straw from the side of the box and then pushing it towards the foil opening. When the straw punctured it's designated opening, he released her._

_Rukia averted her gaze, slurping quietly on her juice. _

"_Thank you…"_

_Ichigo watched her back, a smirk plastering onto his face, replacing his usual scowl._

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran a hand through his orange locks, his eyes locked on the petite soul reaper who's eyes were shining with interest. She had her hands clasped together against her chest as she took in the sight of the Girl Scout cookies and uniform.<p>

"Yuzu," She started, picking up a box of Samoas, her tiny fingers running over the smooth cardboard. "Do you think I'd qualify, you know, to be a Girl Scout?" She asked in her signature high school girl voice, which Ichigo thought sounded similar to nails on a chalkboard.

Yuzu smiled brilliantly, and Ichigo's gaze softened at her innocence of not knowing what hell she was about to unleash upon his being.

"It's really easy, Rukia-chan! You just go down to headquarters, sign a few papers, pay a small fee, and you get your uniform. Then you'll also get a form that you can use to check off the cookies your buyers want! Finally in a few weeks, they'll send you the cookies and you give them to the people who ordered! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Rukia nodded over enthusiastically, her gaze turning to Ichigo who glared back at her.

"Ichigo-"

"No."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, her face impassive, violet eyes burning into his soul. Ichigo continued to stare at her, not the least bit intimidated.

"Why not?"

"Because," Ichigo said, turning and going into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and opened the fridge, pulling out last night's leftovers. He had missed dinner last night because of a hollow sighting near the school and had spent all night, early into the morning with Rukia tracking it.

"_Why would there be a hollow around the school at night anyway? No one's here."_

_Rukia stood on top of a telephone pole, the light illuminating her petite figure, casting her shadow in an eerie glow. She rolled her amethysts orbs, shooting the teenager a sideways glare._

"_Katakura High School has many spiritually aware children attending it. So many people that can sense spirits in one place causes the attraction of hollows. It doesn't matter if no one occupies the building at night, for hollows are still drawn to the spiritual pressure that's left." She explained, reaching into her shinigami garb and pulling out a sketch book._

_Ichigo twitched, she carries that around with her all the time?_

_Rukia proceeded to draw, despite the annoyance that imitated from her partner. The permanent Chappy the Rabbit brand marker glided smoothly across the paper and Ichigo watched with irritation at the formation. There on the paper lie a large rectangular object, which Ichigo guessed was the school, with smaller boxes inside of it, which Rukia pointed out were windows. Inside of the "windows" were chappy themed people with lines shooting out of them. Outside the school were more bunnies, which were larger, and had holes in their chests, signaling that they were hollows._

"_Are you understanding this so far?"_

_Ichigo scowled._

"_The explained it just fine, the crappy drawings were unneeded-OUCH!"_

_Rukia withdrew her fist from the substitute shinigami's face, leaving an imprint. She put her sketchbook back into her robe before crossing her arms over her chest._

"_That rude remark was _unneeded_."_

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, you didn't answer my question."<p>

Ichigo looked up at the petite shinigami, she was smirking down at him.

_Damn evil Midget…_

"You're just going to mess something up, and when you do, I don't want any part of it."

Ichigo scooped some rice onto his plate, his amber eyes drifting over to Rukia, who had slipped closer to him and was pouting at him. She looked cute.

Ichigo twitched at the thought. _What the hell?_

Pushing the unwanted thought out of his mind the teen sighed and continued to help himself to more of his sister's cooking. Rukia poked his shoulder, her pout turning into a smirk.

"Ichigo…"

"No."

"Ichigo…"

"No."

"Bitchi-go."

"No-wait, what did you call me?"

The irritated strawberry clutched his head in annoyance. These mind games were going to kill him sooner or later…

He grabbed his plate and stalked up to his room, only to have Rukia phase through his window minutes later, looking rather annoyed.

"Fine," she growled, sitting cross legged on Ichigo's bed, much to the strawberry's irritation.

"I just needed you to sign my guardian's papers so I could join the program, but I'll have someone else do it for me, I don't need you."

Ichigo sat at his desk, his appetite vanishing suddenly. He handed his untouched plate to Rukia, who snatched it from his hands.

"Who're you gonna get to sign them then? Your brother? I doubt Byakuya would take time out of his busy schedule to do that for you."

She pushed the rice around with her chopsticks, gathering a small amount and placing it into her mouth. Rukia nodded her head to no one in particular.

"I'll get somebody else to sign them." She repeated, a smirk plastering on her face. Ichigo twitched and mumbled something about annoying midgets before turning back toward his desk and beginning his homework.

Rukia placed another batch of rice into her mouth, violet eyes glinting mischievously. She'd get someone else to sign them indeed…

* * *

><p>Ichigo was awoken by his father flying into his room the next morning. The teen shot up instinctively, swiftly blocked the kick of his father and brought his hand forward, punching him square in the face.<p>

"IIICHIIIGOOOOO! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL TO DADDY!"

Ichigo leaped out of bed, getting into a defensive stance incase his father tried to attack again.

"Why are you always attacking me old man!" He yelled, watching his father, who quickly recovered and stared at his son with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo growled and reached for the "Nice Vibe" shirt at the far edge of his bed and slipped it over his shoulders, glaring suspiciously at Isshin.

Isshin smirked and walked right out the room, leaving the strawberry to stare after him, slightly afraid. The orange-haired teen scowled and searched his room over for video cameras or explosives, basically anything that his father could use to harm him physically or emotionally.

When he had found nothing, and concluded that his room was safe he went downstairs to find his dad, Rukia, and Yuzu all sitting down at the table eating breakfast. They were all silent, staring at him. Rukia and his father were grinning, while Yuzu was smiling innocently.

"Where's Karin?" he asked in an attempt to start up conversation and break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"She left early for a soccor tournament." Yuzu stated and all was silent again.

Ichigo sat down at the table and began eating his breakfast, uncomfortably aware of the eyes on him. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him look up. Rukia opened her mouth to speak, her voice annoyingly sweet and high.

"Ichigo, Yuzu and I are going with your dad to pick up our Girl Scouts uniforms today."

Ichigo stopped eating and narrowed his eyes, his amber orbss shifting over to his father.

"You signed her guardian papers didn't you?" He growled, his voice dangerously low. His father grabbed his dinner plate and flung it at Ichigo, who barley dodged it.

"IDIOT SOOOONNN," He whined "Don't speak to daddy like that, you'll hurt my feelings! It's wonderful that my third daughter is going to be a Girl Scout with Yuzu!"

The teen's scowl deepened "Dad-"

"AND," Isshin interrupted "I knew you would feel left out so I signed you up for boyscouts! Now you all can go outside and have lives instead of sitting around all day and getting fat!"

The psycho dad squealed with glee and ran over to the oversized poster of his wife hanging in the living room.

"MASAKI! MY IDIOT SON AND THIRD DAUGHTER ARE GOING TO SELL COOKIES TOGETHER! ONE STEP CLOSER THEY ARE TO GIVING ME GRANDCHIL-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I ain't selling shit!"

"Ichigo stop being foolish. If you don't want to be a boy scout then fine, but you are making Yuzu and I late."

He twitched, late? Late for what exactly?

The petite shinigami smirked at him, her purple orbs staring into his amber ones. "Besides, it's not like you could sell more cookies than me anyway."

The boy's head shot up at that, and he glared at his short companion. "Is that a challenge, _Kuchiki_?"

Rukia kept his gaze still smirking. "I guess it is Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned then, he couldn't resist a challenge…Curse his natural teenage boy instincts. He walked closer to her until he was directly in front of her. They stared at each other. He had considered trying to intimidate her with his height, but if it hadn't worked before he highly doubted it would work now. Rukia wasn't like most girls, she held her ground to him unafraid. She herself could be _intimidating_.

"Let's make this a little more interesting, Kuchiki" he purred, poking her in the forehead much to her displeasure. "If I win, you'll be my personal servant for two weeks."

"What will I have to do?" Rukia asked, raising and eyebrow, a bit unsure.

"You'll know when you lose."

"Fine, but if I win then you'll have to buy me all things chappy and walk around in public wearing a rabbit suit." Rukia poked his chest.

"Deal."

Isshin Kurosaki watched the younger shinigami with interest, a smirk forming on his lips. This was going to be fun, he'd have to tell Kisuke about this little bet later... The man stepped forward shooting a glance at his son who glared at him. He reached over his son, shaking hands with Rukia.

"I'll be your first customer, Rukia-chan."

Yuzu watched as father and son began cursing at each other. Ichigo yelling something about being a traitor while his dad just skipped joyfully around the room. No one would have expected what was about to happen next.

Let the cookie selling wars begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love torturing Ichigo, but you all know that. 8D I have so many ideas for what's going to happen in this fanfic that I'm afraid my brain's gonna explode. [****SPOILER****] Soul Society is going to get in on this war also. Just think of it as, people in the SS and Real world are going to be buying from their favorite of the two. Kisuke's going to be in here acting like an idiot as always and buy cookies from both of them. Please review so I can know what you think. It'll motivate me to update. (Sorry for any spelling or punctuation errors) THANK YOU ALL! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Urahara Kisuke peered up at his visitor from beneath his hat. He lay sprawled out comfortably on the futon in the center of his store, his eyes sparkling with interest as he listened attentively to what the newcomer was saying.

"I see," Urahana started, a smile tugging at his lips as he cooled himself with his fan. "So whoever sells the most cookies will get to completely demean and humiliate the loser, eh, Isshin?" finished a now fully grinning shopkeeper.

Isshin Kurosaki nodded his head, sitting across from Kisuke in perfect seize, he greedily slurped down a bowl of chicken ramen.

"I bought a box from Rukia-chan." he said, his voice muffled from the noodles.

Throwing all seriousness out the window the perverted shopkeeper gasped, using his fan to hide his face.

"How could you ever pick? When they come to me, I won't be able to pick _one_!"

With eyes sparkling in admiration Isshin said "It was easy! Of course I'd buy from my adorable third daughter, I'd be damned to let my idiot of a son win this bet!"

"Oh, I agree…but alas…my loyal customer or my hotheaded not-so-great to be around student? Oh the heartbreak! For how should I ever choose betwe-"

"Why are you being so loud Kisuke? I am trying to nap here!"

The two men shifted their gazes toward the shaded part of the store where moments later a small black cat emerged from the shadows, its tail lashing in annoyance.

"Yoruichi!" Squealed the now bat-shit happy shopkeeper, he lunged toward the cat, ignoring how the fur on its back rose noticeably.

"Put me down, Kisuke." growled the distinctively male voice that the women used to speak with when in cat form.

Urahana smiled, and began smoothing down the cat's fur, much to its annoyance.

"Shhhh…don't be angry. Take a cat nap in my arms and let daddy take care of you! Dat's a good pussy cat, my wittle pus-"

Urahana lay on the floor moments later, bleeding from the long scratches on his face, his feet twitching in pain.

The she cat landed perfectly on her paws, claws sheathed. Her large yellow eyes observing Isshin, ignoring Urahana's cries of "You're so cruel, you know you don't mean that Yoruichi-san!"

"Ichigo made a bet with Kuchiki? That idiot."

Isshin's smirk grew wider, he gathered a batch of noodles on his chopsticks, slurping loudly and flicking some sauce onto the cat's face.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, lifting a paw and wiping the stubborn sauce from her muzzle. "Like father like son, eh Isshin?"

Isshin shook his head, offended. "You make it sound like a bad thing! I taught him everything he knows!"

Urahana, who had now recovered, pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"You both sound so old, discussing children! A young handsome man like me shouldn't be hanging out with you los-"

The shopkeeper once again lay on the floor, now bleeding heavily from his face, thus causing a pool of blood to form in a puddle around him on the floor.

"M-meh floor…"

Isshin glanced at Urahana before turning his gaze back to Yoruichi, who had now sat down, crossing her tail over her paws.

"We should make this interesting…" purred Yoruichi, her yellow orbs shifting between Kisuke and Isshin. "I've got bets on Ichigo."

Isshin spat out his noodles, causing Yoruichi to twitch.

"Why?"

Yoruichi inclined her head, as if to shrug in a cat-like way.

"Ichigo's fairly popular in the world of the living and the Soul Society."

"So is Rukia." Urahana put in from where he lay on the floor. He turned to Isshin, smiling goofily.

"I agree with, Urahana. My bets on Rukia-chan." Isshin said, throwing his hands up in the air as a way of showing he was serious.

"Alright, one on Ichigo, two on Rukia." Urahana said, sitting up again. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his robe, scribbling down the two competitors and writing a tally mark for Ichigo and two for Rukia.

"We can invite them here tomorrow. They can sell their cookies here at the shop. That way, we'll be able to keep track of their sales." Kisuke placed a hand under his chin, his fingers brushing against the fine hairs that lined the edge of his face.

"The loser will work in the shop, without pay, and have to clean the bathroom that by the way hasn't been cleaned in like, two months." he fanned himself with the paper fan, peering down at Yoruichi, ignoring the lashing of her tail and the evil kitty glare she was giving him.

Urahana, Yoruichi, and Isshin nodded their heads and unison, the shopkeeper grinning behind his hat.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"GOOOOOOD MOOORNING ICHI-"<p>

"Good morning, Keigo" Ichigo said stopping his friend's oncoming glomp with a swift elbow to his face.

Keigo Asano landed to the ground with a thud, earning strange looks from his other fellow students . The brown haired teen leaped into the air seconds after, holding onto his face with his hands as he flailed about in pain.

"ICHIGO! That's no way to treat your best bud! Why must you be so mean!"

The strawberry sighed, tightening his hold on the school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Keigo, blame my dad."

"Ichigo,"

The strawberry whirled to see who had addressed him, and scowled immediately when his eyes landed upon his short female companion. Rukia grinned knowingly at Ichigo, she clutched in her hands two large bags of girl scout cookies.

"I brought an equal amount to sell at school for us both, the rest are at Urahana's." Rukia said, still smirking as she handed a bag to Ichigo that read "Boy Scouts of Japan" in large bold letters across the hem.

Ichigo glanced nervously around at his classmates, a tick mark forming in the back of his head as he glared at Rukia, who stood beside him, oblivious to his inner turmoil. Selling cookies...sure it was cute when a little girl did it (which Rukia could easily pass for) but someone seeing a fifteen year old _boy _doing it seemed a bit…creepy, at least that's what he thought. He groaned aloud, if anyone saw THE Ichigo Kurosaki, the school's badass, selling cookies he was pretty sure he'd never be able to live this down. He worked _way _too hard on his image for that.

He began to push the bag back towards Rukia but it was already too late.

"Ichigo…YOU SELL COOKIES!"

The classroom seemed to immediately fall silent at Keigo's outburst. Ichigo felt his left eye twitch with irritation, doing his best to ignore the snickering of Rukia to his right.

_Shit…_

"Of course _not_, Keigo." Said Ichigo evilly, one of his eyes twitching as he glared down menacingly at the shorter boy. Keigo, however didn't seem to take the hint, for he only shook his head wildly and opened his mouth to contradict Ichigo before Rukia smoothly cut in.

"Asano-kun, Ichigo is just helping his sister sell cookies. He's such a good brother isn't he?" She said, her voice high pitched, innocent, and _annoying_.

Keigo quickly abandoned the subject, turning all of his attention on Rukia. He leaped toward her and Ichigo could practically see the hearts shining in his eyes.

"Ah, Rukia, I didn't notice you there! You're looking at beautiful as ever today!" Keigo swooned, reaching forward to grab her hand, he bent at the waist and attempted to assault her arm with kisses but Ichigo kicked Keigo's ass, no, literally kicked his behind, and sent him flying towards the door just as Tatsuki and the rest of the gang piled into the classroom.

Tatsuki growled as Keigo came flying toward her, she brought back her fist and slammed it into the pervert's face, sending him to the ground. Keigo whimpered and crawled away, crying crocodile tears.

"Hey, Tasuki, Chad, Uryuu, Mizurio, Orihime." greeted Ichigo when he realized it was safe to take back the bag of cookies.

Orihime smiled and stepped toward Ichigo, a blush staining her cheeks, "Hello, Kurosaki-kun…" She replied, twirling a stand of auburn hair around her finger "What do you have there?"

"Boy-er Girl Scout cookies. I'm helping Yuzu sell them."

"Awww! How kawii!"

"Umm, yep."

"Kurosaki,"

Ichigo turned away from Orihime to Uryuu who stepped forward and shook his head.

The quincy beckoned the strawberry towards him, the glare on his glasses from the bright light of the classroom shielding his eyes.

"Those are Boy Scout cookies, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Don't tell anybody, alright?"

Ishida smirked, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

_What a geek…_

"What exactly is going on here, Kurosaki?"

"Rukia and I are in a contest to see who can sell the most cookies." Ichigo explained, still frowning, he reached into the bag and pulled out a random box, shoving it at the quincy.

"Do you want to buy a box or what?"

Uryuu scowled, staring the substitute shinigami up and down for a moment. "That's no way to sell merchandise, Kurosaki."

A tick mark formed on the back of Ichigo's skull. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP URYUU THEY'RE JUST COOKIES!"

Uryuu glared at Ichigo before walking straight past Ichigo to Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, I hear that you and Kurosaki are having a cookie selling competition."

Rukia grinned hugely, shooting a glance at the fuming strawberry behind Ishida.

"Why yes I am Uryuu." She said smiling.

"I would like to purchase a box of lemon chalet crèmes please."

Ichigo watched the whole exchange of cookies and money unfold before his eyes, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Ano..Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo directed his attention to the busty auburn haired girl, trying to soften his scowl.

"Yeah Inoue?"

"Um, you're selling cookies? I'd, um…b-buy a box from you K-kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo wanted to understand why the hell she was stuttering so much.

Shaking the thought off, Ichigo pulled open the bag, a smile forming on his face. "Thanks. What would you like, Inoue?"

Orihime smiled, suddenly feeling comfortable talking to him since it revolved around food.

"I'll take two boxes of Thank U Berry Much cookies, please!" She said, her gray eyes sparkling "That should be enough cookies to eat with the batch of red bean paste and fried fish casserole that I made last night! It's especially good if you-"

"Here you go Inoue." Ichigo interrupted, deciding to stop her there before his stomach started hurting more than it already did. He shivered inwardly at the images of food that formed in his head.

Orihime smiled brightly and grabbed both boxes. She then flushed deeply as his hands brushed against her own. The pretty redhead glanced up at the substitute shinigami, then instantly wished she hadn't. She followed his line of vision and found him staring at Rukia , who was currently laughing loudly at something Keigo was saying. She quickly averted her eyes to the ground, the cookie boxes shaking in her grasp.

_He didn't even look at me once…_

Ichigo glared at Keigo. What could he possibly be saying that was making Rukia laugh so much? His amber eyes met violet and he watched as the petite shinigami smirked at him. "I'm gonna win." she mouthed tauntingly. Ichigo felt a smirk form on his face, replacing his scowl. "Not on your life, midget." he mouthed back, placing two tally marks on the list inside of his bag. Unknowingly to him a certain auburn haired girl watched the whole exchange. He never noticed Orihime walking away from him, her eyes cast down, trying desperately to hold in her tears.

_You'll never look at me that way, will you Kurosaki-kun?_

* * *

><p>"So Keigo, you'll have a box of Tagalongs and Mizurio you'll have a box of Samoas." Rukia said handing them their boxes in exchange for money. She reached into her shirt, pulling out a sketch box and writing down two tally marks for herself. Keigo 's eyes roamed over Rukia's petite frame at the action.<p>

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, your service is excellent! I am so glad I decided to purchase from you and not Ichigo who assaults me daily! Oh, the wonderful and beautiful Kuchiki-san, for I am deeply-"

"Rukia,"

The short soul reaper didn't look up, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Ichigo," She replied, but still did not look up, her eyes attentively focused on her cookie boxes.

Keigo frowned in annoyance at his friend's interruption, he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the big id-"

"Come on, Keigo."

The brown haired boy was once again interrupted, but this time by his shorter friend Mizurio, who was dragging him away by the hand.

Once they were alone (well away from their friends cause they're in a classroom ;P) Ichigo smirked down at her.

"How many boxes did you sell, Kuchiki?"

Rukia frowned, sticking her tongue out. "You'll know when I win, Strawberry!"

Ichigo ignored the fruity comment and simply snatched the sketchbook from her grasp, raising it high in the air away from her as the shorter shinigami jumped to get it.

"No fair, Ichigo!"

The orange head continued to ignore her, opening the sketchbook to the bookmarked page, determined to find out how far she had progressed in cookie selling.

His eyes widened.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU-"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo was punched square in the face by a tall spiky haired girl, he let out a surprised "WAHRGH" at the unexpected assault to his being and tumbled backward.

"I heard you're selling cookies, Ichigo. How gay!" Tatsuki stated, smirking down at the carrot-head.

Ichigo scowled and pushed himself back up, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen Tatsuki…"

" I don't want to hear it. It's not up to me what you do. I hear you're having a contest with Kuchiki."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut it. I'm on your side in this," she said giving her childhood friend a small smile. "You can always count on me Ichigo, I'm your friend aren't I?"

Ichigo smiled softly, a rare smile, one that Rukia thought he should show more often.

"Yeah."

Tatsuki turned her attention to his cookie bag, eyeing it greedily.

"Got any Thin Mints?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo,"<em>

_Said boy turned his head from where he lay on his bed, a scowl forming on his face as he observed the petite soul reaper, who was currently sprawled out across his bedroom floor, nibbling on a chocolate bar while reading a magazine. The mod soul Kon, who was currently residing in a stuffed lion plushie lay beside her._

"_You shouldn't lie around, you'll get fat."_

_Kon nodded "Yeah, that's right"_

_The substitute soul reaper's scowl deepened and he pushed himself up, leaning over the bed and placing his chin in his hand, eyes narrowed._

"_You're lying around."_

_Rukia closed her eyes in annoyance, and pushed herself up, sitting on her knees._

"_I am not."_

"_You just were."_

_She shot him a glare from where she sat and replied stubbornly._

"_If I say I'm not, I'm not."_

_Kon agreed "That's right, she wasn't in the least-"_

_The mod soul screamed when Ichigo bolted toward him and preceded to chase him around the room._

_Rukia rolled her eyes and continued to read her magazine, her smile going unnoticed by the two males._

"_Don't bother me, I'm busy right now."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Rukia smiled at the memory. Ichigo would never change, would he?

School had just ended, and they were making their way to Urahana's to inform him of their progress. Rukia didn't have a clue why the shopkeeper seemed so interested in their competition. She wondered if they were planning something… Urahana was _always _planning something. She sighed and shook the thought away, she figured she shouldn't worry too much about it, and just focus on winning the competition.

"Oi, Rukia, you okay?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, wondering why he always seemed to know when something was wrong with her.

"No," she lied "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, suddenly defensive.

"Well, I think I have a reason to be worried about you considering the fact you just shook your head like a wet dog." he said, smirking "You haven't gone crazy have you?"

Her elbow met his ribcage.

"Ow, damn! Chill out. What's got you so-"

"We're here."

Ichigo looked up at the small candy shop, sighing as Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He'd talk to her about it later.

"We're here Urahana!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ohh how nice!" Kisuke said, magically emerging from a door to the right with Yoruichi. Yoruichi flung money at Ichigo while Urahana did the same for Rukia.

"Thin Mints, please." They said in unison. Ichigo and Rukia gave them their boxes.

"Excellent," Urahana purred, wasting no time in opening the box and diving into chocolate heaven. "Tese' arf my fahorite" he mumbled with his mouth full.

The strawberry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever, can we just tell you how many cookies we sold and go?"

Urahana swallowed his mouthful and gestured over to the large white board at the back of the shop. On one half of the board read Ichigo's name with tally marks and on the other half read Rukia's.

"We've been tracking your progress just in case you try to cheat." Yoruichi said from where she sat next to Urahana, both munching blissfully on their Thin Mints.

"Then what was the point of coming here then?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Urahana smirked as the door behind them flung open and a tall figure with bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail emerged.

"Sup, Rukia, Ichigo."

The strawberry's eyes widened hugely as he glared menacingly at the pineapple before him…Apparently Urahana had told Soul Society about their little bet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Ichigo: <strong>

**Boxes Sold: 4**

**Kuchiki Rukia:**

**Boxes Sold: 5**

**A/N: PEOPLE FROM SOUL SOCIETY MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, YAY! Could you tell I got a little lazy at the end? I've been writing all day and I finally decided to end this chapter. This took a lot out of me, considering the fact that I'm lazy as hell xD Please review! Tell me who you think should win the competition and what kind of GS cookies you like! I also noticed Chad didn't get any cookies in this chapter, I kind of forgot about him ;/ he'll be in the next chapter. How'd you all like what I did there with Orihime? I tried not to be too mean…BURN ICHIHIME BURN MWAHAHAHA! O_O**


End file.
